What Was He Going To Do?
by Ama16Da
Summary: Ryan returns. Has everything changed?
1. Chapter 1

As he arrived home that day, he knew his life had changed. He knocked on the door not knowing whether he should just walk in. When Kirsten answered the door she just broke down in his arms. She couldn't believe it. One of her sons had come back. Now if only the other could come back, and she knew the very person who could do that. Ryan. He one who has come back.

It felt so good to be back. He didn't know how he could have left on the first place. Home didn't feel the same though. He knew something was missing. Then it hit him, it was far to quiet. Where was Seth?

"Where's Seth?"

She knew he would realise that Seth was gone. How could she tell him though?

"After you left, Seth packed his bags and sailed away into the sunset."

"It wasn't my fault was it?" Ryan asked, knowing that it probably was.

"Of course it wasn't Ryan. I don't want you thinking that. Seth left because he hates Newport and needed to get out."

"Do you know where he went? If he will come home? Can I try and bring him home?"

"We know he's in Tahiti. He doesn't want to come home. I would like it if you could try, but I don't think he will come home."

"With this Ryan knew what he had to do."

He grabbed his bags and headed to the airport with Kirsten. Kirsten paid for his ticket and gave him some money for the search.

"Good luck Ryan, I hope you can find him."

When he was on the plane he was thinking of where Seth would be.

Back at home Kirsten was smiling when Sandy got home.

"Who's are the bags at the door?"

"Oh. There Ryan's."

"Really. Is he back?"

"He was. He's gone again though."

"Why?"

"Don't worry Sandy. He will be back. He's gone to Tahiti to bring Seth home."

"Oh right."

When Ryan landed he went to get his luggage and tried to decide where Seth could be. He settled with a fancy hotel near the harbour. He jumped in a taxi that was waiting outside the airport and told him where he wanted to go.

Seth had just arrived back at the hotel after a day of sailing of the coast of Tahiti. He was surprised when he saw a familiar person stepping out of a taxi at the hotel. He couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? He was the one that left first, leading to him leaving.

"Ryan?"

"Seth!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I moved back home today and found out that you had left. Mom and Dad are missing you so much. So when I found out I packed my bag and caught the first plane out here."

"Why though?"

"We want you to come home. We don't understand why you left in the first place. What about Summer? What do you think she will think of you taking off?"

"Wait have you seen Summer since you went back?"

"No, I arrived home. Saw mom looking very upset and then came straight here."

"Okay."

"So you going to come home with me now? Or am I going to have to argue with you and make you come home?"

"Well that depends?"

"On what?"

"Are you staying for good?"

"Yeah! Well at least till I'm older."

"Okay then. Well maybe I will go and pack my bags and we can go home then."

"Good good. You go do that."

While Seth went off to pack his bags, Ryan rang Kirsten and let her know what was happening.

"Yeah I found him."

"Well is he coming home?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Okay. Well ring us when you do then."

"Who was that on the phone?" Seth asked when he arrived back downstairs with his bags.

"Mom."

"Does she know I'm coming home?"

"No she doesn't. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her and dad when I arrived home with you."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Plus you don't really want all the Newpsie's there for a Welcome Home Party, do you?"

"Another good point?"

"So you ready?"

With that they climbed in the taxi and made their way to the airport. Once at the airport they bought the tickets and made their way to the gate.

At the gate Seth started to panic!

"Wait, what about Summer? What's she going to say when I come home?"

"I don't know, but I'm in the same boat as you. What's Marissa going to say when I come home?"

"Wait, Marissa doesn't know your back?"

"No. I was going to go over once I had put my stuff in the pool house and caught up with you. Since you weren't there, I thought I would come and find you and bring you home."

"Fair enough."

"When we get to the airport back home, I will ring mom and ask her to invite Marissa and Summer over and then we can talk to them when we get home."

"Right okay. Planes here Ryan, lets go."

When they arrived at the airport Seth went to get the bags while Ryan rang Kirsten.

"I'm in Newport, can you please ring Marissa and Summer for me and invite them over. I need to talk to them both. Thanks. See you when I get in."

"Will do Ryan. Wait. What about Seth?"

"Bye. See you soon." With that Ryan hung up on his mother.

Driving home the lads started to get worried. What where the girls going to say? Would they forgive them? Or would they not?

When Marissa and Summer arrived at the Cohen's they didn't know what was going on. Kirsten answered the door and escorted them into the family room. She didn't know what to say to them so left and went to her office.

"What's going on here?" Summer asked Marissa.

"I have no idea, I got a phone call from Kirsten saying to come over."

"Me too. I guess we should just wait and find out."

With that they sat and waited. They were getting fed up when the front door opened and Ryan walked in.

"Oh My God Ryan." Marissa screamed when Ryan walked through the door. She ran over to him and gave him a cuddle. He started escorting her towards his pool house.

"Oh by the way Summer." Ryan said tilting his head towards the door as Seth walked in.  
"Oh My God Seth." Summer screamed far to loud that Kirsten ran into the room. Summer was hugging Seth when Kirsten came in. Kirsten was so happy that her son had arrived home. She gave him a quick hug and left him to be alone with Summer. She knew they had a lot of stuff to sort through. Seth led Summer up to his room as Ryan and Marissa continued onto the pool house.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the pool house Ryan wanted to talk to Marissa but didn't have the chance because Marissa jumped on him and started to kiss him.

"I've missed you so much Ryan."

"I missed you too. Why do you think I came back? I couldn't live without you."

Upstairs things weren't going as well for Summer and Seth.

"I just don't understand why you left?"

"I was scared that I would lose you and thought I would go back to having no friends once Ryan had left."

"You knew I wasn't going to leave you."

"I didn't. I thought you were going to leave me. Go back to how we were two years ago."

"We could never go back to that. We are friends now, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then I don't understand why you ran away and left me here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"Okay. I believe you then."

Seth leaned over and kissed Summer. Summer was glad to finally have him back and hoped that he wouldn't take off again.

Seth never did find out what had happened between Ryan and Theresa and he really wanted to know.


End file.
